


Danni collaterali

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/klainendar2014.html">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014</a>, 01. Ache</p><p>Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo – Ti prego. Evitami la parte del Grande Eroe che Sopporta Stoicamente il Dolore, quando ti muovi come mio padre quando gli si infiamma il nervo sciatico. Non è particolarmente sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danni collaterali

C’erano momenti in cui essere un supereroe non era  _affatto_  divertente.

Erano le sere in cui pioveva, o faceva freddo, o nevicava, e lui doveva comunque girare nel buio, rischiarato solo dai lampioni o dalla torcia sul dorso del suo polso, per la sua solita ronda; New York sembrava un’altra città, vista dai vicoli oscuri dove si nascondeva la parte più disgustosa dell’umanità: il chiarore dei lampioni, lo scintillio delle vetrine e delle insegne dei negozi, i fari delle auto non riuscivano a penetrare quei vicoli e quelle zone d’ombra in cui si annidava la feccia della società, quella che sembrava muoversi nelle tenebre per trascinarvi incaute vittime.

Quella sera si muoveva in modo insolitamente lento, zoppicando quasi per i lividi che aveva riportato nello scontro della sera precedente: avrebbe dovuto avere l’esperienza sufficiente per rendersi conto che assaltare un gruppo di criminali intenti nel trasporto di donne destinate al mercato del sesso  _da solo_  non era l’idea del secolo – ma non era riuscito a trattenersi: chissà cosa sarebbe successo a quelle poverette se avesse perso tempo ad aspettare l’arrivo della polizia, e comunque non sarebbe  _mai_  riuscito a trattenersi di fronte a quello scempio.

Ci aveva guadagnato una pioggia di lividi e qualche ferita, ma facevano più male i primi che le seconde – anche perché aveva potuto medicarsi, ma non poteva arrivare alla schiena e quindi pace, avrebbe atteso che guarissero da soli; l’aspetto più fastidioso era che questo lo avrebbe tenuto fuori dalla sua palestra abituale, perché se il suo coach lo avesse visto e avesse pensato che era stato coinvolto in una rissa sarebbe successo un casino.

In compenso le spalle gli facevano così male che aveva saltato del tutto gli allenamenti quel giorno, troppo dolorante per infliggersi anche la tortura di dare pugni al sacco che teneva in un angolo della sua stanza: gli sembrava che il minimo movimento delle spalle o delle braccia mandasse in fiamme i muscoli e i tendini fino al collo, gli agganci del mantello premevano esattamente dove c’era uno dei lividi più grandi e scuri e, per la prima volta quella sera, pensò che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere a casa.

Nonostante ciò, portò a termine il suo giro di ronda: si ritrovò alle tre del mattino dalle parti di Bushwick, probabilmente non del tutto involontariamente, e scrutò la finestra di un certo piano, notando che le luci erano ancora accese; non avrebbe dovuto, se lo ripeteva sempre e sempre sembrava cascarci, ma si spinse come una falena verso la lampada verso quel chiarore, non il solo dell’ampia facciata del malmesso edificio: atterrò silenziosamente, come un vero uccello notturno, sulla scala antincendio fuori dalla stanza e vide le imposte aperte, i vetri lievementi appannati per la condensa. Picchiettò con la punta delle dita, gelide anche se infilate nei guanti, ed il padrone di casa (che fino a quel momento sembrava essersi assopito sulla scalcagnata scrivania di terza mano, sollevò il capo leggermente arruffato e si volse.

Il tepore della stanza calda gli sfiorò il viso come una carezza quando la finestra venne aperta, prima ancora della mano di Kurt – Sei in ritardo, stasera.

Nightbird ghignò divertito sotto la maschera – Sarebbe più il caso di dire  _notte_.

– Non ammetto correzioni da qualcuno appeso alla mia scala antincendio alle tre del mattino – rispose l’altro, sollevando un sopracciglio lievemente provato dal sonno – Entri o rimani lì a farmi gelare la stanza?

Con uno svolazzare di mantello Nightbird atterrò sul pavimento, senza riuscire a nascondere una smorfia di fastidio al contraccolpo

– Sei ferito?

– Niente di grave.

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo –  _Ti prego_. Evitami la parte del Grande Eroe che Sopporta Stoicamente il Dolore, quando ti muovi come mio padre quando gli si infiamma il nervo sciatico. Non è particolarmente sexy.

Nightbird mise il broncio ed incrociò (con molto fastidio) le braccia.

– Togliti quella roba, controllo.

– Non sono qui per questo, Kurt--

– Ho la cassetta del pronto soccorso più accessoriata del quartiere, non lo sai?

Il supereroe sorrise – Ah sì?

– Ah sì. Togli la divisa.

– Ho sempre la sinistra impressione che tutto questo sia una scusa per loschi secondi fini... – rispose Nightbird, iniziando a sganciare il mantello.

Kurt recuperò la cassetta del pronto soccorso da dentro l’armadio e, squadrando l’altro, rispose – Potrebbe... se la mia anima non fosse assolutamente candida ed umanitaria.

–  _Candida_  – gli fece eco l’altro.

– Candida – confermò Kurt, mettendosi alle spalle dell’altro ed esaminando con cipiglio preoccupato la schiena gonfia e violacea dell’altro – Dovresti fare una lastra, come fai ad essere sicuro di non avere fratture?

– Perché conosco come sono le fratture alle costole e fidati, stavolta mi è andata di lusso.

– Hai un metro di giudizio assurdo... – sospirò l’altro, iniziando la medicazione.

Fu un lavoro lungo e non esente da ulteriori dolore e fastidio, ma quando l’ultimo strato di pomata e l’ultima benda fu sistemata, Nightbird si sentì decisamente meglio; gettò un’occhiata all’orologio ed iniziò a rivestirsi, mentre Kurt metteva via tutto il suo arsenale di pronto soccorso.

– Sono quasi le quattro, è meglio che vada, così puoi farti qualche ora di sonno.

– Puoi anche-- iniziò il padrone di casa, ma subito si morse un labbro – Però torna, domani sera. La medicazione giova solo se viene ripetuta per una settimana.

Nightbird, che aveva già spalancato la finestra e si stava arrampicando sul davanzale per uscire, si volse (e Kurt potè vedere quanto fosse  _stanco_ ) – Non voglio crearti problemi, Kurt.

– Non sei un problema. Sei...  _tu_. E tu non sei un problema. Sei complicato, testardo, non so quale delle due prevalga, ma non sei un problema.

Il supereroe sorrise. Kurt gli si avvicinò, prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò lentamente, evitando il taglio su un labbro – Ti aspetto, domani.

– E se non riuscissi--

– Ti aspetto. Sempre.

Nightbird lo strinse a sé con un braccio e, mentre saltava da un palazzo all’altro nella notte, ogni tanto, finché non la perse di vista, si volse a guardare quella finestra ancora illuminata.

A volte valeva proprio la pena di essere un supereroe.


End file.
